


Breaking Time's Barriers

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weeping Angels have taken the Bannerman Road Gang, but what happens when the daughter of a certain Time Lord comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Time's Barriers

“Lord....you must have lived a good life to end up here eh? Expensive.” A old woman stood in front of two graves, one white, one black. She had salt and pepper hair, light brown and silver threaded through the long strands tied and tucked away in an braid behind her, oblivious to the wind and turbulence above created by the blimps floating in the sky.

She was wearing an old dress, short and plain gray, long sleeves and the length was down with her knees, white long trench coat billowing out behind her. Simple shoes adorned her feet, gray and low heeled. A walking stick stood by her side, white and silver markings all over it, some words, other drawings.

Her thin eyeglasses was on her nose, perfectly manicured nails on long fingers wiggling and her sighing and tutting before pushing them up towards her green eyes. “I swear I never meant for this to happen, but we all know it was my fault. I see he’s not with you, so he’s still out there I hope. The other friend of yours...erm...Maria wasn’t it? I met her years ago, great woman, died because an car crash, hopefully she’s with you.” She nodded to herself. “What am I saying, of course she’s with you.”

She stood there for a moment, listening to the birds twitter before speaking again. “I should have been more careful, being I was the one who suggested we split up. I didn’t know that the Weeping Angels would...god...” She closed her eyes as a tear dropped down her cheek. “At least you’re with Mum now, the both of you. And two years after....doesn’t sound right, doesn’t it?”

She looked like she waited for an answer before seeming to remember she wasn’t going to get one and continuing. “At least they sent you two within an year of eachother, that way you lived a good life after you found eachother, married with children, I know, I researched when I came back. I’m much older than you’re thinking right now.” She shook her head with a sigh. 

“I’m 131, I’ve outlived you both. I was sent back to 1900, old colonial London you know, god that was an strange change for me, the computer whiz. Went traveling when I was 30, never looked back. I lived in Europe, France actually. Stayed there and became a writer, my dream as you know. I still had adventures, but I was always alone.”

She soon straightened up. “But I see you two were sent back to the 1940’s, bet you loved it there Rani, I know you.” She smiled at that. “Well, I better get going, after all, if I stay here, I’ll end up next to you before I can blink.” She chuckled, picking up her stick and walking off.

Soon enough, she had made her way to the abandoned park in the middle of town and sat down on the nearest unoccupied bench, hearing her bones creak a bit as she sat down. She wondered if that’s what it was like for her father, the old man in a blue box travelling the stars, bones creaking like old wood doors and floor and stairs as he sat down with every year that passed.

An chilly wind blew through, making her shiver a bit, winter was a bit hard when you were this old. Looking over the abandoned park, she saw she wasn’t the only one in this predicament.

There was an old black man in a suit, expensive looking, must have been rich. His hair was clean shaven, going gray at the temples and above his ears. His wrinkled and callous hands, strong stature and the way he held himself screamed to her ‘Army’, must have been in the British one when he was young.

Clean, polished shoes were on his feet, brown and leather of course. Must have been an entrepreneur or something after the Army or an heir of some kind.

Making her way over to him, she sat down slowly next to him, walking stick to one side, gloved hands in her lap. The man seemed to slide closer to her, not looking up, but knowing she was there.

“We really have ourselves in a predicament eh’ Mr. Langer?” She offered out.

A chuckle came from the man beside her. “We certainly do Ms. Smith.”

She let out a laugh, resting against him as he did the same. She looked up at him, green eyes longing. He looked back at her with his aged brown ones. “1963.”

She let out an hushed “Oh...”, still looking at him. “1900.”

“Timelord genes?” He asked and she nodded. “Thought so, you would have been in the ground with them if you weren't half alien.” She laughed at that and it made him smile.

They sat in silence for a while, seeming happy just to hold eachother when the man cleared his throat. “It’s getting late...Tea?”

“I’ve heard more better ways to invite me to a man’s home than that.” She smirked.

“Shut up.” He chuckled, glaring at her playfully. “But in any case, yes.” She got up with his help, looping her arm through his and saving the warmth for him.

“It’s nice to see you again Elizabeth.” The man whispered softly. “As it is for me seeing you Clyde.” She said back.

Walking out of the park, they seemed to disappear till two young children, an black boy in a black suit and sneakers and a white girl with a gray colored dress on were walking out, laughing and skipping, holding hands and not caring about the world around them. Not seeing a group of four 18 year olds run past them across the street that would all soon be missing and disappear in news reports in about an year or two.

 

All that was left on the bench telling that someone had been there at all, was an old white walking stick and a silk blue tie.


End file.
